


"I'm Worried About Nora."

by Tobi_Sparks



Series: Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Light Angst, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Nora Valkyrie, Mentioned Oscar Pine, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Mentioned Weiss Schnee, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lie Ren, Not Beta Read, mentioned ace ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Sparks/pseuds/Tobi_Sparks
Summary: Now that JYR's back in Atlas, their scrolls will have signals again. So Ren checks his aura level before going into the whale and sees that Nora's aura is at zero.The first part of my "Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts" series.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	"I'm Worried About Nora."

Ren was crouched behind a boulder next to Jaune and Yang. They'd decided to check out their aura levels before entering the giant whale grimm. The plan was for Jaune to help revive their auras to full, or at least as far as they would go in as short amount of time as possible, and then Ren would cloak them as they entered the grimm.

  
Jaune had gotten to amplifying Ren's aura, but they could tell he was anxious, and they didn't even need their new evolved semblance. When they'd all checked their aura levels, they'd seen that Oscar's aura had revived itself a little, though it was still in the red, and that Nora's had dropped completely.

  
Ren could hardly focus on the task at hand. Why was her aura down? What happened to her? Where was she? Was everyone else okay?

  
"Ren," they looked up from their scroll to see Yang staring at them. "What are you thinking about?" she put her hand on their shoulder as Ren looked back at his partner's little icon. This was the first time in years the two of them had ever been apart for more than a couple of hours. And to make it worse, they'd never argued this much either.

  
"It's just that," Ren took a breath. "I'm worried about Nora." Yang tried her best at a reassuring smile. "Ruby and everyone else is with her. I think they'll be taking care of her." Ren could tell she was worried too. The mention of her sister made her look sadder than before. While Ren and Nora had been arguing, so had Yang and Ruby.

  
"I think they'll be fine." Said Jaune, almost out of nowhere. Ren had nearly forgotten he was there, being so focused on the sadness in Yang's eyes and the chaos all around them. "Nora and Ruby are two of the toughest people I know! Blake too," he said that last part while looking at Yang. The two had obviously talked when Ren wasn't around, probably when he was sitting out in the snow.

  
The snow. Where Ren had gone to beat himself up about what he said to Jaune and how he'd spoken to Yang. Where he'd gone to think about Nora and Oscar. Oscar! They had to rescue Oscar in time before the Ace Ops dropped their payload. He mattered most now!

  
Ren got himself ready to move, "Weiss may have taken them all to the Schnee Manor. We have to complete our mission!" he said. Yang nodded and cocked Ember Celica. Jaune stood up, "Okay, let's go!" They got going, but Ren gave himself a second to look back at his scroll. A small movement on Nora's bar indicating their aura was slowly replenishing. Ren smiled to himself before charging after his teammates into the belly of the beast, where they'll either find Oscar.

  
Or certain death.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest any RWBY fanfiction ideas yourself, go to my Tumblr @lierenprotectionsquad ;)


End file.
